Kiss Me
by WildForWeasley
Summary: 'She felt her heart break into a million pieces as his lips brushed hers, causing a soft gasp to echo in their intertwined lips. She felt his lips mend the broken pieces of her shattered heart, realization becoming the outcome. She wasn't scared anymore. There was no need to be. Not anymore.' Short Gomione drabble I wrote, Rated T because I'm paranoid. HermionexGohan


_Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's a short drabble that I wrote at one o'clock this morning. I'm really proud of it and I hope you guys enjoy it! Here's some Gomione for you guys! :) _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. Plot is mine. **

Hermione took a deep breath, her breath tickling the bare skin under her lips. Her hands laid on his chest, drawing soft circles into his tanned skin. She closed her eyes in content, a gentle smile gracing her lips. The cracking fire gave him a warm glow, causing her to study him intently. He was beautiful. He would laugh and make a witty comment towards her observation if she spoke it aloud. But he was. Everything about him was perfect. His strong yet gentle hands that she yearned to hold. His eyes, so powerful and moving, reminding her of what desperately needed: safety. His lips, so soft and sweet, carefully showing her that the words he spoke were true. She needn't worry about his true feelings; just the way he looked at her with those blinding eyes told her that he truly loved her. She never questioned it.

After everything she had endured, she sought for a way to be content. Heartbreak sent her into doubt just as war had sent her into terror. She never thought she would be mended. She was broken, unable to function properly. But he fixed her, just as he promised. He gave her hope, strength. He gave her something to look forward to. He saved her. From sure death, from regret, doubt, pain…from herself. He saved her from life.

She was pulled from her musing by a soft hand coming into contact with hers. His fingers lightly played against hers, weaving into each other. Her eyes opened slowly, turning upward to meet his gaze. He was looking down modestly, watching his thumb rub her hand softly as he smiled softly. His eyes moved to meet hers and she couldn't help her heart from skipping a beat, seeing his warm eyes looking at her with so much love.

She returned his gaze, moving her hand to his neck and rubbed his soft skin. His eyes closed gently, as if to hold onto this moment and to contain the tenderness forever. She felt his own hand run across her bare back, slowly tracing random shapes into her soft skin. Pressing her lips to his neck, she tasted his sweet skin on her wanting lips. She closed her eyes and seized her lips to just lay dormant on his skin, imprinting the moment into her memory.

She never wanted to forget this tender moment, the most beautiful moment of her life. It was the most intense yet relaxing feeling she had experienced in her entire twenty years of existence. She felt as though all of the pain she endured, all of the monstrosity of the world that laid burdened on her shoulders led to this peaceful moment. Nothing else mattered but his warm body underneath her soft skin, her soft breath against his neck and his warm fingers dancing against her bare skin. She was made to love him. Her purpose was to be with him, in this moment.

She opened her eyes once again to find his. She needed to see him, to see the love in his eyes. She found it instantly, his eyes set hard yet gentle on her brown orbs. She felt her being tremble. He was tearing her apart and mending her instantaneously. Is this what falling in love feels like? Is this what all of her struggles come down to? She could feel the monstrous ache to be near him gather in her stomach, just a bit closer.

She felt the need for her lips to be firmly on his. She ached for the safety of his embrace. She exhaled shakily, her breath and heart rate increasing rapidly.

"K-kiss me. Please." She stammered, her voice full of the evidence of the internal pain. She needed him, if only for a moment. She needed to know he was real and not a dream. She needed to know if this love was real and not a coping mechanism. She needed him, terribly.

He didn't smile nor did her retort with a witty comment followed by a playful wink, as he usually did. He knew that she needed him and he didn't question it. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers gently, moving them against hers slowly.

She felt her heart break into a million pieces as his lips brushed hers, causing a soft gasp to echo in their intertwined lips. She felt his lips mend the broken pieces of her shattered heart, realization becoming the outcome. She wasn't scared anymore. There was no need to be. Not anymore.

This is what falling in love felt like.


End file.
